All for the Lords Sake
by Sureves96
Summary: He haven't think of her for years and carefully his lips tried to call her name." Lily. "he whispered in to the darkness " I'm so sorry. " This is the story of young severus snape who sold his soul to the dark lord - and his dead. A Severus!Vampire story - dark story, messing up with summeries - please R & R ! Rated T 'cause I don't know exactly what will happen :P
1. Chapter 1

_**The Proloque has been delayed.**_

_**Please turn to Chapter one.**_

_**If you are interested in reading the (owerwritten) Proloque just ask me :)**_

_**Thanks for reading my story!**_

_**Please say me how you think about it.**_

_**R&R **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one - the dark lord

Severus Snape bend over a huge cauldron of an undefinable mixture. His office was dark and only some old magic lamps and candles spend light, which dunk the room in a dim light. Slowly he added foxgloves to the potion and a little smile skunked over his lips. He was brewing a complex poison potion for the dark lord. As his own Potion Master, Severus had some some Privilegs. Such as Clothes and all Stuff he need. He wear normal black robes which were extra designed for the dark lords brewing master. They were made of an thick fabric, which can't burn so easy and his hands were in heavy gloves made of dragon leather, so the mixture can not corrode his skin. He had pulled up his sleeves and while he stir the spoon clockwise, his glances brushes over his skin were he had his dark mark. He haven't habituated this sight yet. The ceremony was at the last full moon, so before one week. He had stood, every of these seven days, in front of his mirror. Touching the filigreed lines of his new tattoo. The Marking was hard and he had never felt so much pain before, but now he was proud of it.

With a deep sight he took his stirring spoon aside, the poison was nearly ready. It has now a deep green color which would be gone after few hours cooling time. Then it would be nearly invisible and would have no taste, so nobody would smack it and after a few seconds he would have a systole. Severus smirked while he took off his gloves and prepared to changed his clothes. "I must report his lord what a succeed the poison was!" At this thought he felt a light burn on his arm "Had master felt my thoughts?" with an fast Flick of his Wand he changed his clothes into his formal Dead eater dress. The leather vest was full of silver ornaments and it looks like there were little snakes winding on it. He got the set with his dark mark and it was the best clothing he owns. He wouldn't need his mask today, he felt that the lord wanted to see him in private and so, with a last sight at the fuming cauldron, he quickly appeared in front of the riddle manor - the last residence of his master.

Severus waved his wand and the big wooden door opened quickly. Silently he entered the house and gave the house elf, which awaited him beside the door, his cloak. "The Dark master awaits master Snape in the common room" informed him the elf, which then disapeared quickly with a small plop. Snape hurried down the corridor pretend not to make his master wait. Anyway it was only a short way ans Severus needed all the time he could get, to steal his mind for his Master. Even if his Loyalty lied at Voldemorts side, he shouldn't know _everything. _With a last deep breathehe opened the door and with a fast glance he checked up the room behind it. His master ( not so snake like he would be one day ) sat in a big black armchair, behind him a fire were burning in a big Stoney fireplace, but even if it would be Dragonfire, the room would be still cold as ice. Severus wondered if he should sit on the couch in front of his master or if he should just stand in front of him. Normally the Deadeaters stood or knelt before the dark lord. He don't had time to think aboout it for ages and so he went to him with a few large steps and knelt before him, greeting him with a small "You wished to see me Master ?" and waited. Tom riddle closed the book he has read in and looked down to his loyal death eater. Snape doesn't dare to look in his eyes and so he watched the ground which was made of a dark wood, maybe ebony like his wand, he wondered. Finally the dark Lord spoke "Yes, Severuss. I have some important things to discusss with you. You know, if we want to win this … _discussion,_" There he smiled and look down to his fellow, who nodded in agreement "We need any Support, which we can get. But sometimes there must be make sacrifies too... Severusss, as you know I'm debating with maybe our strongest weapon against Dumbledore," he spat out the Name "and the soiling of the Wizarding World, the Vampires. They are rare and difficult to convince , but I think they will soon agree to our little Convention..." Severus dared to look at his Masters eyes, dark eyes with a glint of red which was stronger from time to time, and smile "That's great Master! But what do they want for their Help?"."Ah Severusss, wonderful what a sharp Mind you have! You see the Point. That's make it easier to me..." Severus couldn't help but felt proud at Voldemorts words, but he knows that now must come the cause why he had been called, and he doubts it would be a nice one."Well Severusss, let me say it so … would you die for me?".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 how will I die?

First of all :

Any idea which Pairing it should be? SS/VL / SS/LM / SS/LE SS/OC / …... ?

Again please forgive me for my horrible spelling/grammar faults and the shortness of the chap D: even if I am good at school it isn't enough to write a FF ...

Ticker

thank you so much for your, review and the follow *-* !

I am glad you like my writing style and I will sure to get a beta-reader :)

May I ask how I can get one? I don't want to bother, but I'm new here and don't know all the things to do Dx or anyone to ask :P

I hope you like this Chapter as well and I hope you will leave me another Review!

Actually I want to rewrite the Prolouge … I really don't like it :P How could I write such a mess? What do you think about it?

Well that was the last thing he thought when he apparaited to the dark Lord earlier. Well, the last thing when he stood up too. So he should die. Now? Or would the dark Lord wait until Severus could say Goodbye to the others? He wondered if Lucius would be sad, or Regulus. Well he didn't believe that Bellatrix would be so sad, no he really can imagine her, how she dance on his grace. But how would he die? Severus was shocked, yes he was, but the fear wasn't there yet. The fear would come when he was alone. Alone with his thoughts and nobody to tell. Or maybe he wasn't that afraid of the death. Not that he want to die, but if Riddle really wanted him to die, he would not have another opinion... . "Severuss? I asked you a question." Snape snapped out of his thoughts and looked into Voldemorts eyes. He seemed angry and the red started to flicker in his deep blue eyes. "Pardon me, my lord. I was in thoughts." he answered quickly "Of course would I die for you, master. My life is yours."

He kept his eyes dark and unreadable, starring direct in his eyes, while he was waiting for the dark Lord to respond. Had he waited to long for answer? But Voldemort only seems to be amused. "Very good Severuss, I wouldn't have awaited something different! But don't you are interested in the how and when?"."But of course, my lord. May you tell me?" he asked, don't showing that he got a little bit nervous. He wondered if it would be painful. As one of his most loyal death eaters he would get a quick dead for sure... doesn't he?. Sure the dark lord loved to use the cruciatus, or worse, to punish, on severus too, but he had never killed some of the death eaters on purpose. "Of course, of course! Well I told you about the vampires, right? How you already guessed, they don't want to accept so easily, they want a sacrifice. The Vampire clans are very interested in the crossing of a vampire and a wizard. They tried it out at once but the man's Magic wasn't strong enough for surviving the Changing. After that he could not use his magic at all any more." He understand what Voldemort was trying to say him. He should be changed. Well that wasn't the main problem. The problem was he could lost his magic. His magic was all he has, all what made him special. Severus got a little bit paler then normaly but didn't say a word. He shouldn't let the dark Lord see that something upsets him, His master don't like Weakness at all. "You see, they wanted one of my best. And that are you, without a question, one of my best. " Voldemort finished his sentence. And again he could not help but feel proud, even if this all means he would be probably killed by a horde of Vampires, losing his magical powers or even that that means he was one of the best but the best who nobody needs. "Thank you, Master. What I heard, I guess they want change me into one of their kind?"he asked, even if he already knew the answer, looking again on the naked foots of Riddle. He must hear it from Voldemorts Lips."Ah Severus, you have a quick mind. I like that." Voldemort chuckled "Yes my dear fellow, you will be changed into a Vampire at the next full moon. The leader himself will change you. His Name is Léon Crow and he is quite one of the most powerful Vampires I know. Severuss, do you know anything about the ceremony?" Snape blinked and considered what he had read about Vampires. Well he was addicted to the dark Arts, of course Potions too, and he had read a very rare book about them."Well master, it's called ado of 1000 deaths, if I can remember it right. First of all you must fight with your future creator, show him that you deserve it, and, if you can, defeat him. Than the original ceremony begins. The creator drinks the blood of the victim, almost all of It, and then he injects the poison in his teeth direct in the main artery, near the heart. Well, I suppose direct in the heart would be the best, but it is difficult with the blood loss and I heard all experiments have gone wrong..." His voice broke, they wouldn't do that to him, would they? Vampire poison is very rare and they surely don't want risk her masters poison for him. He actually never heard that anyone survived the special ado... The dark Lord must have read his thoughts because he gave him a small smile "Oh but you are right. They want to try it on you. And you would do better if you survive it."


End file.
